A Teen Hero Comes to Ouran
by LovableDork 8P
Summary: Kim has recieved horrible news! She's moving away to Japan for a scholarship at Ouran Academy that her parents will not let her refuse! They think it will be a fresh start for her-oh did we mention her parents won't let her fight crime anymore! Oh no!
1. A Day in the Life of a Teen Hero

"Because _Ron_ you cannot at nachos with chocolate it's just not right!" Kim said slightly, irritated at how the stupid conversation came to be.

The negative comment didn't affect Ron in the slightest. "KP this is a chance to broaden your horizons! Just picture it!" Ron said spreading his arms wide for emphasis! "When Chocó Nachos become popular the demand for spicy Mexican foods mixed with the satisfaction of sweet, sweet chocolate Bueno Nacho will have to meet the demands of the hungry consumers!" Rufus was of course no help, nodding in agreement with every word Ron said.

"Next could be Chocó Burritos, Chocó Taco's…but not that ice cream Chocó Tacos those are just a disgrace on Mexica-"Ron gasped as another idea popped in his head "Maybe even Chocó Cheese sauce!" Ron and Rufus sighed as if they were in heaven.

"Ok Ron-ew! Major gross factor" Kim said. 'Beep-beep be-beep' Kim's communicator beeped just as the two friends with the company of a hairless rodent arrived to Kim's house. Kim and Ron ran up to her room and dropped their school stuff off.

Kim pulled out the communicator, "What's the sitch Wade?" A young, round kid popped up on the screen. "It's Drakken! He's busted out of jail!" Kim rolled her eyes at the thought of her pathetic rival. "Yeah so…?" Kim asked. "Right after that Shego was busted out as well!" Kim sat up quickly. 'Shego. God, I have a lot of homework to do to!' Kim thought. "Any idea on who busted them out?" Kim asked. "Witnesses say they saw an overly hairy man and a plump woman holding a bunch of stuffed animals. "Monkey Fist and DNAmy? What are all of them doing together?" Kim asked as she heard a large crash behind her. She turned around to see Ron on the ground freaking out about monkeys. "Why? Why does it always have to be monkeys!" Kim rolled her eyes. "Never mind Wade. Location?" " It looks like they're hiding out in the older part of town." The by guineas said, typing away at his computer. "Thanks Wade" Kim smiled as she put the communicator away. "Oh stop it Ron we have a mission!" Kim said to a near tears Ron. "Ok, ok I'm fine-the monkeys can't hurt me" Ron and Kim changed in separate bathrooms and hurried down the stairs only to be greeted by her parents along with her two devilish brothers. 'Oh great what now?' Kim thought


	2. What are they Hiding?

**I do not own Kim Possible or OHSHC. O.o J-just stop saying I do! 3 **_***Giggle***_**OK read on my purties.**

"Hey…sweetheart…we need to talk," Said Mrs. Possible. She looked tired and nervous. Mr. Possible didn't look any better.

"Sorry Mom but I got to go. Saving the world and all" Kim said smiling her perfect daughter smile. _'Liars'_ Kim thought.

The truth of the matter was Kim was furious with her parents. She knew they were keeping a secret from her and she knew the twins knew. She also knew the news wasn't good. Every time she walked in a room her parents would hush up and stare at her as if hoping she didn't hear anything. Everything was tense. Not the happy tense that make you all excited, but the bad tense that you wish would just go away. The tweebs seemed quieter and tenser.

'This whole house is full of liars and double crossers' Kim thought angrily as she pushed passed her parents.

"Wait Kim we need to talk to you it's important" Mrs. Possible said more sternly.

"Sorry mom but I think saving the world is a little more important, don't you think?" Kim bit back hard. There was no hiding the hatred in her voice. She was feeding fire and she knew it was only going to get worse.

Ron shied away into the corner with the tweebs. Pass few times he's been here he could feel the tension not to mention the ranting done by his best friend. He knew something was up.

"Kimberly Ann Possible! Don't you dare talk to your mother in that tone!" Mr. Possible shouted at his daughter.

"As soon as you people stop treating me like a child and lying behind my back!" Kim screamed back.

Kim wouldn't hear another word. Mrs. Possible, the tweebs, Ron, and Rufus looked to scared to say anything. "Come on Ron let's go!" Kim said loudly as tears pricked her eyes. She ran out the door with Ron close behind.

**Later that day…**

"God I hate these fucking people! I know I'm gonna get a damn earful when I get back!" Kim yelled as they were getting of Ron's "improved" scooter (thank the tweebs).

"Kim I know you're mad but we've got to go. Remember Shego, DNAmy…" Ron gulps "…Monkey Fist" Ron finishes. Kim sighs "You're right let's go"

Kim and Ron sneak into the lair (seriously, Drakken needs some better ideas then an abandoned mattress factory)

"Jesus its quiet in here" Ron says as his voice echo's off the wall. He giggles at the echo "Hey Rufus come check this out" Ron laughs as the two of them start making stupid noises off the cave walls. Kim grows more irritated

"Ron! Fo-cus!" Kim says emphasizing the last two syllables. "Sorry" Ron says slightly taken back. Kim sighs he is annoying but he is her best friend.

"I'm sorry Ron. It's just with the drama going down with my parents and all the school work pilling on, we just need to focus before we-""Get caught" a blue scientist said cutting her off.

The three crime fighters' heads shoot up to see Drakken, Shego, DNAmy, and Monkey Fist looking down smirking at her. Kim huffs.

'_So much for the element of surprise' _Kim thinks as she gets up into fighting position. _'This is going to be a long day'_

**Me: So what do you guys think?**

**Tweebs: We think it could use some work.**

**Me: I wasn't asking you tweebs! ***_**throws mega awesome ninja punch at tweebs-which they avoid***_** I was asking my most luvery readers *winning smile at wonderful readers***

**Tamaki: Why haven't you introduced my most wonderful, spectacular self? *sparkles shine off hair***

**Me: Quiet, I'll put you in the story in the next few chapters…maybe. So for now stop acting like a spoiled rich boy or I'll wake Honey-senpai from his nap!**

_***Tamaki terrified***_

**Twins: **_***laughing* **_**You see, his is why we love you.**

**Me: *Winning smile at twins* and this is why you two are my favorites!**

_***Twins smirk at Tamaki while arrow goes through him***_

**Me: Review and you can have the tweebs and Tamaki! :D (I know not a good prize but I can't give away my favorites!)**

**Tweebs and Tamaki: Hey!**

**Me: *Glares* Oh Hooooney-senpai!**

**Tweebs and Tamaki: Noooo! We'll be good! *shuts up and listens to me***

**Me:*smirks* *overly happy voice* Good! Now go my pretties! Review your little hearts out! 3 **


	3. Sprained Ankles and Crushed Dreams

**Ugh this crap again? Ok so I'm glad y'all are liking the story. And to make all of you love it more *brings out Honey-senpai* **

**Honey: Hi ladies *adorable kid smile* Would you like some cake? It's really good. And if you could, give LD some more reviews :D That would make me very happy.**

**Me: Of course they will Honey! 3 Anyway I do not own KP or OHSHC! Wish I did though!**

"So we meet again Kim Possible" Drakken says. "You say it like your surprised? I mean we do this all the time" Kim says.

"Thank you! That's exactly what I'm saying!" A familiar green figure says. "Quiet Shego!" Drakken says. Turning back to Kim "You see Ms. Possible, this time I am not alone!" Drakken says going into one of his evil laughs. "You see with me today is-"

"DNAmy and Monkey Fist" Kim and Ron say blankly. Drakken stomps his foot like a 5-year-old "How do you two always do that?" "Same way we how we always find you" Ron says smiling "Boy genius with a computer" Drakken fumes at the smart remark "Shego take care of Kim Possible and…the sidekick whose name I forget"

Now its Ron's turn to start fuming "Oh come on! How can you not remember my name!" Ron questions. Dr. D shrugs "I don't bother with sidekick's names". "Its three letters! THREE!"

"Ron! So not the point here!" Kim says. "My thoughts exactly "Shego says smirking. The two don't waste a second. Shego back flips off of the high point **(me: showoff -_-)** and the two immediately lock into a hand-to-hand combat. Ron not knowing any real kung fu moves tries to chase after someone with more of his skill-a little blue scientist- but a half man-half monkey cuts him off.

"So we meet again, Ron Stoppable" Monkey Fist says. "See how come everyone else remembers my name!" Ron screams in hopes of Dr. D hearing him. "Never mind about that!" Monkey Fist yells "When we're finished, your popularity will be the least of your troubles."

Ron glares "I'm not afraid of you" Monkey Fist glares but then smirks as an entire army of monkeys showed up behind him. Ron freezes "T-them. Them I'm afraid of" Ron says

"KP!" Ron cries running away from the monkeys. "Kinda busy here!" Kim says struggling to get the words out as she fights with Shego. "Getting tired Kimmie?" Shego asks. "You wish!" Kim says as she spits in her face. "AH GROSS YOU LITTLE BI-"Shego screams but is cut off as Kim kicks her in the stomach knocking the wind out of her.

Kim smirks at satisfaction but then saw the monkey army ganging up on her best friend. "Ron!" Kim yells kicking a dislodged pipe towards him. He tries to freak the monkeys out by doing some fancy kung fu tricks with the pipe but a piece of it snags onto his pants and-err- dislocates them.

"Oh every time!" Ron says as color flushes to his face. "Ugh, Ron!" Kim says rolling her eyes. She finds another pipe and jumps a mist into the action taking out a ton of monkeys.

Suddenly alarms go off and a big hole is formed on the ceiling. A rope ladder falls through the hole and on top you see DNAmy at the door of the helicopter. Drakken and Shego are already on the ladder. "Monkey Fist!" Drakken screams "Our work here is done!"

Monkey Fist does and obnoxious bow and runs for the ladder now flying away.

Kim, not ready to accept defeat, runs after him. "Rocket Shoes! Go!" Kim yells. A gust of smoke forms at her feet and suddenly she's off toward the skies.

"Right behind you KP!" Ron yells now fully clothed. "Rocket Shoes! Go!" Ron waits but nothing happens. Ron sighs as he runs after Kim "Today is just not my day!"

Kim flies through the air and hooks onto the ladder but the evil gang is prepared, they cut the rope as soon as she got close.

Drakken smirks "You think you're all that, but you are most defiantly not!" Kim falls farther and farther away from the helicopter.

Suddenly she remembers 'My hairdryer!' she reaches in her backpack but can't find. 'Oh no' Kim thinks. "Ron! Help!" Kim screams. Ron runs as fast as he can but he just isn't fast enough.

Everyone watches in shock as Kim plummets towards earth. Kim lands with a solid dud on a bunch of mattresses. There is a stunned silence but eventually Drakken nods towards the pilot and the helicopter flies away. Kim feels a raw pain in her ankle. 'God I hope it isn't broken, or else I can't cheerlead' she thinks.

"KP!" Ron says frantically. "Omigod, Kim are you alright!"

"No I'm not!" Kim says as she flinches at her ankle. "They're getting away! And I still have no idea what their plan is!"

Ron looks at her angrily. "Do you think I care that they're getting away!" Ron yells "You're hurt and you can't hide it! I'm taking you home!"

Kim is in shock. Ron has never raised his voice at her. She doesn't want to go home but she doesn't want to anger Ron again. "Ok" she mumbles. With that, Ron picks her up bridal style and carries her back to the scooter.

**Me**_**: *Creepy smile***_** Sooo… tell Loveable Dork what you think.**

**Tweebs: God, your writing sucks**

**Kim: **_***Glares at almost dead tweebs**_*** Shut up! Your just jealous you're inventing doesn't compare to LD's writing.**

**Kyoya: I thought it was most intriguing **

**Mori: **_***Nods in agreement***_

**Me: **_***beams***_**Thank you Kim! Mori! Kyoya!**

**Tweebs: *singing* LD's writing suuucks, LD's writing suuuucks!**

**Me: **_***Glares***_**Oh look it seems you're obnoxious singing woke up Honey-senpai**

**Tamaki: NO! HOW COULD YOU! **

**Honey:**_** *adorably yawns and rubs eyes***_**W-where's Usa-chan?**

**Me: the tweebs took it my dear Honey**

**Honey: **_***Eyes glow red as he slowly goes near tweebs***_

**Tweebs: We did not! **_***looks down and see Usa-chan at feet***_**Uh oh…**

**Me: **_***talks over loud savage attack noises***_**Ok my loverlies! Tell me what you would like to see in the story.**

**Tamaki: Yeah like me! **_***Glows***_**It's been three chapters and I haven't been in any of them.**

**Me: **_***glares***_**Shut it! It is only the third chapter! ...**_***smiles evilly***_**…Oh Honnney-senpai! I think Tamaki helped take Usa-chan!**

**Tamaki: N-no I didn't! um here you can play with my Teddy *hands Honey-senpai Teddy***

***Honey throws Teddy on ground with hard smack***

_***Tamaki runs screaming into the night with Honey right behind him***_

_***Twins laughing along with me***_

**Me: Love you all! Review if you like bacon!**


	4. Hey Guess What? We're Ruining Your Life!

**(For the record I hate that I have to keep saying this) I do not own Kim Possible or OHSHC. I got some** **luverly reviews (thank you my lovery readers!) I heard a lot of great things 3 (Did you like the disclaimer? Short and Sweet. Like Honey!) Now on with the story!**

Kim and Ron got to Kim's home. It looked like any home would, if a family's teenage daughter got hurt. Kim was in her bed, and her ankle was wrapped with ice on it. Ron was sitting right next to her watching over her in case she needed anything.

Yes it looked like a perfect house with a loving friend…but looks can be deceiving.

Everywhere was so tense it felt like electric sparks were jumping everywhere.

"You feeling alright" Ron asked with Rufus lightly massaging her ankle. Kim just nodded she hadn't said a single word the entire ride home.

When they got in the house, Mr. Possible looked furious, and Mrs. Possible looked like she had been crying though she tried her best to cover it.

Then they saw their daughter wincing in pain at her ankle and they went into protective parent mode. Mr. Possible took Kim from Ron's arms and Mrs. Possible went to get ice and other medical supplies.

"Hey, is Kim alright." Jim asked running in with Tim. "Kim, do you need anything?" Tim said. Kim shook her head still not saying anything.

"She's alright boys, just a sprained ankle" Mrs. Possible said. "Can you three give me and Kim a minute?"

The three boys looked at Mrs. Possible and then Kim. Kim nodded yes even though the last thing she wanted to do was be in a room alone with her mother, but she knew from the moment she snapped at her mother that this was coming.

"Kimmie..Well, uh…Jesus this is hard" Mrs. Possible struggled to get the words out.

Kim looked at her mother in concern. "Well you know how your brothers applied to that school in Japan? Ouran Academy?" Kim nodded. "And you know you applied for the high school, Ouran High School?" she asked.

"Yeah, the one you and dad made me apply to" Kim grumbled. She had a bad feeling where this was going.

Kim's mother took no note to the comment but smiled. "Well" she started getting over-excited "All three of you got in!" Kim wanted to say something, but her emotions were tied. On one hand she was excited that she got into such a fancy school but then…how could she leave?

Mrs. Possible took the stunned silence as happiness "I am so happy to have three brilliant children!"

"M-mom?" Kim asked.

"Yes dear?" Kim was silent for a few minutes, gathering up her courage. "I-I don't think I can." Kim finally said. Kim's mother looked a little shocked "What are you talking about? You passed the exam without missing a single question and you are-"

"No not that. Mom" Kim said "How can I leave my friends here?" Mrs. Possible sighed as if she knew this question was coming. "We could come back in summer if you want. And we are going to upgrade your phone plan to reach America."

'_Ok that was true…and kinda cool'_ Kim thought. "But I don't speak or read Japanese" Kim blurted. "Well that's easy. You, Jim, and Tim can learn. You three are all exceptionally smart"

"Do Jim and Tim even want to go?" Kim said getting angrier. "Well of course they do sweetheart. They know the school they'll be going to is the best, just like yours" Mrs. Possible chirped happily.

"But mom what if there is some serious crime going down here! Ron and Rufus would have to face them alone!" This got to Mrs. Possible. "Well, uh, honey. I and your father were just talking about that. We think all this public attention has kind of made you a little self centered" Kim pushed back on the bed, looking offended at her mother "And well when you came in with this sprained ankle…"

"But I've gotten worse stuff from cheerleading! Does Japan even have cheerleading!" Kim yelled. "…No they don't, but they do have other clubs!" Kim's mother said.

That was it. Kim was not going to quit cheerleading. "I'm not going" Kim said. "Look sweetie I can understand you being a little upset, but…"

"A little! You want me to give my life away! I. Am not. Going" Kim said. Mrs. Possible sighed "I'm sorry Kim but it has been decided. We got the passports, tickets, and even a new language learning kit." Kim felt hurt and betrayed.

"So I pretty much have no choice" Kim cried. "I know your upset honey, but this will be a great experience for you. You might want to get started packing. We leave at the end of this semester." Mrs. Possible said.

"BUT THAT'S ONLY TWO WEEKS!" Kim screamed.

"We want you to have some time to meet knew friends before the new semester starts there. Hey honey?" Mrs. Possible said. "What?" Kim cried into her pillow. "I love you" Kim's mother said.

"Yeah right!" Kim yelled and with that Mrs. Possible was out of the room.

**Me: Oh drama! Me likey the drama! :D**

**Kim: I don't **_***goes to drop down a hole and die***_

**Me: **_***Grabs Kim's arm and pulls her back up**_*** I know it sucks. **_***Hugs friend Kim***_** what do you guys think. Will it be better if Kim moves to Japan and stops crime fighting, or do you think Mrs. Possible is being a total bi- err I mean- meanie head**

**Kim: The second one. No question. My life is over.**

**Me: What about Jim and Tim? What do you think they're feeling, and what about Drakken? What was with that whole fiasco at the mattress factory? What's his next latest plan.**

**Kim: Whatever it is he better not fuck with me or I will rip his head off **_***stomps on picture of Drakken***_

**Me: he he he **_***hides behind Mori-senpai* **_**Where'd you even get that?**

**Kim: Why does it even fucking matter **_***sets picture on fire***_

_***Me and twins hide in corner while Kyoya and Mori protect us***_

**Review or Kim might kill us all! Maybe even you O.O **_***giggle***_**let's see how many KP fans we have out there! Love you my purties! *throws Tama-chan out as bait***

**Tamaki: Gah! Lovable!**

**Me: :3**


	5. Ron and KP Friends forever?

_***Spins around in giant swivel chair***_**Hello my pretties. I have been expecting you. **_***Evil French laugh***_**My master plan? To get you hooked to this story! :D and apparently it has worked seeing as we are at chapter 5! Sadly I do not own OHSHC or Kim Possible. Just imagine the possibilities if I did though! :D OK I have kept enough of your time. Continue…if you dare :)**

Ron came in right after Dr. Possible left. You could see the tears in his eyes practically begging to get out. "I'm guessing they told you huh?" Kim asked. "Kim! How can you move away? And how can they force you to stop doing what you love best!"

Kim hung her head in shame. She felt like it was her fault. "Apparently very easily" Kim whispered. Tears started leaking out.

"Oh KP please don't cry" Ron said tears starting to come out of his own. "I'm sorry. It's just we've been together forever-literally! - and for you to suddenly move away" Kim tried wiping the tears away but they kept flowing. Ron wrapped her in a huge hug and petted her hair.

"It's my entire fault" Kim whispered. "What?" Ron asked. He held her out at arms length "What did you say?"

"It's all my fault. If I wouldn't have taken the stupid entry exam or at least tried to fail –but I thought hey there's billions out there smarter than me I probably couldn't get in but now" Kim sighed. "I'm so stupid-

""No" Ron said. Kim looked up "Ron?" "You are not stupid! God Kim I am the luckiest God Damn guy to call you my best friend. Your smart, athletic, head strong, determined, and beautiful!" Kim blushed at that last one.

"Ron…" she whispered. "And I do not want you to think otherwise! Sure it's a rich school, but god damn-it Kim you're the only person I know who could make it there. If it were me I wouldn't last a minute there, but you" Ron started to smile "God Kim- you can."

Kim started to tear up again and hugged her best friend. "Ron…I don't want to leave you" Ron smiled "like you could get rid of that me. Either you'll be flying back to good ol' Middleton or I'll be flying out there to get you!"

Kim smiled and tried to stifle a yawn but Ron caught it. "Kim, it's been a long day, I want you to get some sleep, k?" Kim smiled up at Ron and nodded "Hey Ron?" Kim called. "Yeah KP?" Ron asked. "I love you" She whispered and with that she fell asleep, leaving Ron there blushing.

Finally he leaned over and kissed her cheek "I love you too" he whispered. He got up and went out of Kim's room.

"Hey Ron" Mrs. Possible gave him a tired smile. "Did you calm her down?" she asked. Ron smiled. "Yeah she's asleep, so I wouldn't go bother her"

Mrs. Possible sighed. "I'm sorry Ron. I know you and Kim have been best friends since Pre-K and you two have been through a lot together." Right then a flash of memories went through Ron's mind and tears pricked the corners of his eyes.

"Y-yeah no problem" Ron said trying to keep his voice together. "Hey Mrs. P, I've got to go, my 'rents want me to watch my little sister" Ron put his coat on and Mrs. Possible said one more thing

"Hey Ron?" He felt like he was about to crack any minute. "Yeah" Ron said at the door suddenly finding the wall very interesting. "Thanks" A clump formed in Ron's voice and he choked out a "No prob" and he was gone, but he didn't go to his house.

He went to the park where he and Kim use to hang out as kids. Behind a few bushes was where he and Kim would hide during games of hide and seek. He ran there as fast as he could and pulled out the card Kim made him when they were 10. "Hey Ron! Happy 4 year Anniversary! I really like you." Under that was a crude drawing of a blonde boy and a red head girl. A few years later he and Kim drew a naked mole rat right in between the two of them.

Tears formed in his eyes but he smiled at the memory.

'God KP. I really do love you' Ron thought. And then he got an idea. He took a notebook and his favorite pen out (the one Kim gave him for Valentine's Day…hey, don't judge, it writes great!)

He started to write down all his feeling. At first it was impossible.

He just couldn't put his words down that described what he had to say. Then he remembered all the missions they had together and the play dates they had together and, well let's just say inspiration hit him. He kept writing until his hand started hurting.

He sighed with satisfaction and read over his work. 'It's perfect' Ron thought. Now what to do with the letter? Give it to her now? No she was sleeping. How about at the airport the day she takes off? No that won't do. As much as Ron wanted her to stay he wasn't going to get in the way of her going to an awesome school.

'So' Ron thought 'I'll sneak it to her' Maybe she'll find It in her new house or maybe even on the flight. She won't be able to back out and stay with him.

'God how I want her to just stay here. And who knows what kind of lunatics are there!'**(Me: **_***glares at Tamaki*) **_'No can't be going crazy now. Kim will be fine, but I've got to spend the last two weeks I have with her' and with that he pretty much planned the entire next two weeks.

**Me: Well my luverlies. We are almost to Ouran where we will meet a few crazy people who I have had to privilege to talk to in this own little chat we've been having. Today let's talk some characters we haven't been talking to. Ron, Rufus, and Haruhi!**

_***Guests walk in* *Crowd goes wild***_**Random Fan: I LOVE YOU RUFUS!**

**Tamaki: Wait what about me.**

**Me: Listen rich boy we have already talked to you…sadly. Now go :( **

_***Tamaki goes to his own Emo Corner***_

**Me: God he is irritating…so anyway! Ron can you give us a hint as to what is in that letter?**

**Ron: Sorry I can't it's a secret, but…**

**Me: Then you're useless to me. BRING IN THE GIANT MONKEY! **_***Monkey comes in and chases Ron backstage* **_**Ok Rufus so our audience is dying to know…what kind of snack…do you like?**

**Rufus: Hmmmmm Cheese! :D **_***Crowd goes wild***_

**FanGirl: I LOVE YOU RUFUS!**

**Me: As do I…as do I…thank you Rufus **_***Rufus leaves random stage***_**Ok lastly we have Haruhi who has a few secrets of 'his' own right *wink wink, nudge nudge***

**Haruhi: Yeah but you'll have to read on to find out by our wonderful writer LD!**

**Me: Yes of course, of course, thank you :D. I just have one question…is anyone messing with Tama-chan? Cuz that's my job…**

**Haruhi: Hmmmm…well there is this one guest with blonde hair and hazel eyes…or were they blue…or green? Or bluish gray? *confused* Anyway she's always messing with Senpai.**

**Me: …Well thank you Haruhi. And that is all the time we have! :D stay tuned for next time! Now go review my darlings! What you want Ron and Kim to do the next 2 weeks and what you want the letter to say. I need ideas my luverlies! 3 **_***Director calls cut**_*** BRUNO! GET MY PICK AX! WE'RE GOING AFTER A FANGIRL! 'She will pay. Oh yes…there will be blood!'**


	6. Last Day Here

**Ah my loverlies have returned! :D Thank you for returning! I do not own OHSHC or Kim Possible but I do own this fanfiction :D Read on my darlings!**

Kim sighed as she got ready for school. 'I can't believe it's my last day at Middleton High' Kim thought.

As expected everyone in the whole school knew Kim was leaving and Ron hasn't left her side for a second. 'God I was so tired that one day' Kim says recalling the day she received such horrible news.

Ron has planned everything from ice skating to laser tag. It was fun, yeah, but she still doesn't want to leave. Kim walked down the stairs to see her family sitting at the dinner table. Mrs. Possible looked up to her daughter.

"Hey honey, do you want some breakfast?" Kim still couldn't believe her mom was forcing her out of the country.

"No I'm not that hungry" she said as she was heading towards the door. She got a glimpse of her brothers. They looked miserable which made Kim feel even worse. 'I guess they feel exactly like me' Kim thought.

"Well do you want a ride to school?" 'God, why is she trying so hard. She's already ruined my life' Kim thought. "No Ron's right outside. I'll see you guys later." Kim said. "Oh ok I lo-" Kim slammed the door. Yeah it was rude but her mom deserved it…right?

Once Kim got to the scooter she saw Ron and Rufus smiling like idiots. "Why are you two happy. I'm leaving today, remember?" Kim huffed. There smile deflated

"How could we forget" Ron said with Rufus nodding. "But we have the hugest surprise for you. Get on" Kim was confused but didn't have time to think as Ron yanked her onto the scooter and rode off to school.

**Once at school…**

"Ron do I really have to be blinded the entire way" Kim said fiddling with the blindfold. "Were almost there" Ron said excited like.

Kim heard the double doors open and bright light filled her eyes as the blindfold was taken off. In replacement of the darkness was a huge party in the gym.

"We'll Miss You Kim!" said a banner strung high above. If you looked close you could see a bunch of signatures on it. Tears filled Kim's eyes "Ron this is…" She was cut off by a huge girl squeal. Kim looked forward to see her other best friend, Monique, running towards her.

"Monique! Omigosh thank you" she hugged her best friend . "You to Ron" Kim beamed. "You guys are absolutely the best." It turns out all classes were cut off for the party since it was the last day of school before break.

As Monique, Ron and Kim were talking about meeting her at the airport, the queen of mean herself came up to the trio.

"Finally the smell of skank won't be everywhere I go now" Bonnie said. "It's nice to see you to B" Kim said. "Pft I guess the 'B' stands for bi-" Monique was cut off by Kim elbowing her. "Don't start drama. I so don't need that on my last day here"

As Kim, Monique, and Bonnie were arguing Ron snuck off to go find Kim's locker. Ron dialed in the combo (Him and Kim have always shared combos since middle school) and placed his letter in her book bag. That was pretty much the only thing in there. The video screen where Wade usually was and her books were gone. The only other thing in there was a picture of him and Kim as kids.

'Good times' Ron thought as he smiled. He closed the locker and went back to the party. When he got back Bonnie was gone and people were giving speeches. Everyone went up, even Wade was there!

Finally it was Ron's turn. Ron suddenly became nervous as he cleared his throat. "Well as you all know me and Kim have been together since Pre-K." Ron started as the audience nodded. "And even though it will be hard to part, I'm glad you are expanding your skills even farther" Ron said forcing a smile. "You're my best friend Kim. I would never be as happy if I couldn't call you that"

Ron was starting to tear up. He excused himself and went in front of the school and tears fell. Rufus came out of his pocket and gave him a hug and sympathetic look.

"Thanks Rufus. I really am happy for her and all but God I am going to miss her." Ron said. "Ron?" Ron wipes his tears and turns around in hopes that it's Kim but to his dismay it was Monique. "Oh, hey Monique" Ron said.

Monique smiled at him a knowing smile and hugged him. "I know. I'm gonna miss her too. But come on boy! You can't waste your time out! Times-a-ticken!" Monique said pulling him to his feet. Ron sighed but smiled "Yeah your right" Ron admitted. "Then come on" Monique said and dragged him back to rejoin the party.

**Twins: It's so sad! ***_**pulls out random tissues and holds to face***_

_***Host Club and KP cast sweat drop***_

**Me: **_***Smiles and hugs them***_** you two were always over dramatic.**

**Ron: It is sad! My best friend is leaving me!**

**Me: **_***Goes over and gives Ron big bear hug***_**I know Ron, but just think. If I didn't write the story like it is, well, then there'd be no story.**

**Kyoya: She has a point **

**Me: **_***Smiles***_**Thank you. Ok well this is Kim's last day in Middleton. Now my pretties who do YOU think is the saddest about Kim's departure.**

**Bonnie: **_***flips hair like the b*tch she is**_*** obviously not me.**

**Me: No one asked you b*tch. *Looks at director and cast* which one of you let her in here!**

**Bonnie: **_***Is pissed off and leaves because she doesn't know what to say***_

**Monique: Alright LD! **_***High-fives***_

**Me: **_***Smiles***_**Pleaaaase review. Rufus would want you to **_***Looks at Rufus***_

_***Rufus nods* **_

**Me: **_***smiles***_**See! Remember do it for Rufus.**

**You: OOOO I luv Rufus! Yes! Yes I will! I will review! Right now! :3**


	7. Old and New Friends

**Ugh**** I hate this. **_***Cups hands around to form megaphone***_** I DO NOT OWN KIM POSSIBLE OR OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB! AS MUCH AS I WISH I DO I DON'T! DO YOU HEAR ME! *sighs* **

**Woo that felt good. Yelling can make a person feel better :)**

'Man that flight stunk!' Kim thought as she barged into her new house. The 12-hour flight has left Kim irritable and doubled over from the pain in her back. 'That little twerp behind me wouldn't stop kicking my seat so of course I get absolutely no sleep while everyone else sleeps perfectly!' Kim thinks.

She throws her pillow onto her bed that the mover guys have already brought in. Kim sighs 'At least I got to see Monique and Ron before we took off' Kim thought. Kim sits up and gasps. She remembered she promised she'd call her friends as soon as she got home.

Kim groans from exhaustion as she reaches for her communicator. It was 6:21 AM here which meant it was 8:21 PM in Middleton.

'Wait are we 10 hours ahead or behind Middleton. Ugh I hate this Time Zone crap' Kim thought as she patched through to Wade.

"Hey Kim" Wade smiled at her. "Hey Wade" Kim yawned "You think you could make a three way talk with me, Ron and Monique?" Wade furiously typed at his computer and smiled "Gotcha" he says as he blinks of the screen. Not a moment too soon Ron and Monique take up their own halves of the screen. "Hey Kim" Ron and Monique chirp. "Hey Ron. Hey Monique. Do you guys know what time it is there?" Kim asks.

Ron was first to answer "8:24, why?" he asks.

"Just making sure I got this whole time zone thing right" Kim says. "So how was your flight?" Monique asks.

"Terrible" Kim says "This little snot-nosed brat kept kicking my chair. I didn't get any sleep and, well, let's just say Kimmie is not a happy camper" Kim yawns.

"Well alright girl, you get yo sleep" Monique says. "Yeah we'll talk to you tomorrow" Ron says. Kim smiles at the two of them. "Ok, night! Or morning I guess" Kim says. "Night!" Ron and Monique say and they're gone.

Kim falls back on her bed and looks around at her room. There wasn't much. Her closet, a TV, and her suitcase she had full of stuff she needed for the night. The mover guys will move the rest of her stuff in tomorrow.

Kim really didn't like the house at all. I mean it wasn't bad or anything but all the other Kid's at her school had mansions and summer beach houses. This one- story house made her feel like an outcast. Kim lays her head down and pulls the blanket up to her chin. 'I hope tomorrow's better' Kim thinks as she falls asleep.

The Next Day…

"Kimmie! Come down here. We need your help moving stuff in" Mr. Possible calls for his daughter.

Kim groggily wakes up and looks at her clock. _'1:48 PM'_ the clock shined. "Jesus, I must have been passed out" Kim says as she gets ready. She puts on some jeans, puts on her favorite top, and some flip flops. Next she brushes out her hair and looks at her reflection. She never needed make-up so she just adds a little bit of lip gloss and runs to the living room.

"I'm here!" Kim yells. Mr. and Mrs. Possible come in struggling with a package. "Ah, Kimmie can you grab some of your stuff out of the truck?" Mrs. Possible asks. "Yeah, sure" Kim mumbles. She wasn't furious with her mother but she still hasn't forgiven her.

Kim runs out front and looks at the packages. 'Kim's locker Stuff' a box is labeled in her handwriting. She picks up the box 'Man was it always this heavy?" Kim thinks. Much to her dismay she trips and is about to fall but is caught in mid fall. Her box and its contents fall.

'God damn-it!' Kim thinks and looks up and is met with violet eyes. 'Is that even a natural eye color' Kim thinks.

"Please be careful, princess!" the one holding her says. 'Ugh princess?' Kim thinks 'That nick name is not going to work with me'. The boy has blonde hair and is definitely taller than her.

"I would've been fine" Kim says while blushing. The boy smirks "Your new around here aren't you" the boy asks. Kim nods.

"We'll I'm Suou Tamaki, but you can just call me Tamaki and these are my friends" Tamaki says pointing behind him. "This is Haruhi, Kaoru and Hikaru, Kyoya, Mori, and Honey" Pointing to each one of them.

Haruhi looked a little more girlish then the others 'Cross-dresser?' Kim thinks.

Hikaru and Kaoru were twins with fiery red hair, just like hers, although she couldn't tell which was which. Kyoya looked almost devilish with his glasses and he was writing something down in his black book. 'Notes? What kind of notes could he possibly be taking' Kim thinks.

Mori looked tall and dark but with Honey on his shoulders he looked nothing more than a giant teddy bear. Honey looked young, very young, and he was clutching a stuffed bunny. Could he possibly be in high school?'

"So what can we call you, my princess?" Tamaki asks. "Anything but Princess" Kim says. Kim watches as an arrow goes through him and he lands to the ground in pain. "U-uh sorry. I didn't think you'd be offended that much" Kim apologizes as two arms go over her.

She looks to her side to see the twins laughing. "Good one" says the first one. "Seriously, are you going to Ouran High School? Because we'd love to see more of you" the second one asks. 'Oh Ouran. These must be rich kids' Kim thinks. "Um yeah I am, and my names Kim."

Tamaki has recovered from his episode "Well it will certainly be nice to see you. We're all in the Host Club. Maybe you could stop by" Tamaki explains.

'A host club? What the heck is a host club?' Kim thinks.

She looks down and see's her things scattered everywhere. "Oh no" Kim says and gets down on her knees.

She reaches for her book and a hand goes over hers. She looks up to see Mori and Haruhi helping her. "Thanks" she says as she blushes at Mori. "No problem" Haruhi says. Mori gives a curt nod. 'Oh yeah. Defiantly the strong silent type' Kim thinks.

"So you're a commoner huh?" Kyoya says writing in his book. "A _wha_t?" Kim asks slightly offended.

"A non-rich person. Like me. I'm on a scholarship to" Haruhi smiles at her. 'At least I'm not the only one' Kim thinks.

"Hey would you like to join us?" one of the twins asks. "Were on our way to the commoners market" he chirps. "Kaoru don't be so rude," the other twin says "Kim probably has a lot of unpacking to do"

'Oh ok so that one is Kaoru and the other one is Hikaru. I think I can keep up. Hikaru does seem a little more…defiant then Kaoru' Kim thinks.

"I'm so sorry, Hikaru. I just got excited about meeting a new friend" Kaoru says looking down blushing. Hikaru gets a little too close to his twin. "It's ok Kaoru. I know you were just trying to be nice" Hikaru says grabbing Kaoru's chin. "Hikaru…" Kaoru gasps.

'Um ok?' Kim thinks. "Hey guys. I have to go ok? My parents and brothers probably need me to help finish. We just moved in yesterday, you know?" Kim asks. "Oh, so sorry. We have taken up your time." Tamaki says. "Yes! Come on lets go to the commoners market!" The twins yell in unison as they grab Haruhi.

"Hey! What the hell, guys?" Haruhi yelled as they dragged her off with Mori, Honey, and Tamaki are right behind. Tamaki is freaking out how the twins are handling his precious 'daughter'?

"Oh yeah definitely a girl" Kim laughs under her breath. She looks up to see Kyoya staring at her and blushes. Kyoya smiles a devilish knowing smile, kind of like Monique's but less evil.

"Well it was very nice to meet you, Ms. Possible. Hope to see you at school" Kyoya says as he follows his group. 'Ms. Possible? God, he's like a teacher' Kim thinks.

"Um, yeah. You too, bye!" Kim says. 'Jesus, are all guys like them? Kim thinks as she picks the box, but something catches her eye. An envelope on the ground addressed to her. 'Huh what's this' Kim thinks as she struggles to pick up the envelope.

**Me: Aaaaaand done. **_***collapses in chair from exhaustion of writing chapter***_

**Kyoya: **_***Reading story* **_**Devilish smile **_***smirks***_**very nice**

**Me: **_***Hugs Kyoya* **_**you know you're a nice guy though. **

**Kyoya: **__**No I'm not…**

**Me: **_***Giggles but is interrupted by Tamaki***_

**Tamaki: Yes. My most beautiful self is finally included in a chapter!**

**Me: Go. Away.**

**Tamaki: **_***Goes to emo corner to sulk***_**you are so mean, Lovable.**

**Me: **_***evil laugh***_**why thank you. So what do you think? It seems our beloved Kim has figured out Haruhi's secret.**

**Mori: I always knew she was smart**

**Kim: **_***blushes***_

**Me: **_***Goggle eyes* *Whispers to readers***_**ooo what is this? A love affair already forming? **_***gasp* **_**but what about Ron! Oh and what about that letter? I guess we'll have to keep reading to find out now, won't we ;) Don't forget to review or I just might make your favorite character **_***giggles menacingly***_**disappear :) Oh but not Honey of course :P and…Mori's to…Kung fu like to do anything ~**

_***Cast looks scared except Honey and Mori who are hugging me***_

**Me: Tootles! :3**


	8. The Letter

**Well…here we are. Chapter 8. I'm so happy all of you loverly readers have been so interested to make it this far. Will this chapter be as good as the others? I don't know! :O I don't own OHSHC or Kim Possible, but I think that's pretty obvious. Well anyways…enjoy! :D**

'_Dear KP,' _the letter stated. Kim smiled and knew the letter was from Ron. He's the only one who called her that.

'_We have been friends since Pre-K. That's pretty much 10 years!..or 11? I don't know, you know im not good at math. Oh god I'm rambling-sorry._

_I'm glad, that I have gotten to know you. Ever since you saved me from those three bullies from Pre-K, I knew we would be the best of friends. From all the little kid sleepovers, to the bike ride at the new Bueno Nacho and staying up with me to help me understand a hard math problem. Kim, I would be so lost without you! _

_Then, oh god, we entered high school. Man that was rough. I remember those older kids-seniors in fact- picking on me. I'd go home all depressed and no one would know anything was wrong with me…but you did. _

_KP you saw I was hurting and you wouldn't leave my side for anything. One day a bunch of kid's ganged up on me, and I remember I thought I was screwed. Then you came out of nowhere. All anyone could see was a big fiery blur. _

_You were always there for me when I needed you, and even thought it makes me sad, and a little bit scared, for you to leave, maybe it's good for both of us. I have always felt like I was a little too dependent on you, and I felt like I was holding you back. I'm not sure when you'll find this but I just want you to know, I'll miss you KP, but I'm glad that you are and always will be my best friend. Love ya KP :)_

_Love, _

_Ron'_

Kim was in tears by the end. It was almost impossible to read.

'_You're wrong'_ Kim thought. She picked up her communicator. _'Wait'_ Kim halted as she looks at her clock_. '2:20 P.M. It's like 4 AM there'_ Kim thinks.

After a little bit she sighs. It's too early. '_I'll call him when it's a good time for him'_ Kim concludes. Well a good time apparently never came. She wanted to call him when it was morning, and that turned into afternoon, and that turned into days.

She didn't know what to say. She found it harder and harder to pick up the communicator.

Finally it was two days before her first day at Ouran, and she hasn't talked to Ron since the day she arrived here. Kim sighs. _'What am I going to do?'_

**In Middleton, a familiar blonde haired boy was facing different but just as difficult problems:**

"Why hasn't she called me?" a frantic Ron says talking to Rufus. Rufus shrugs his shoulders and Ron sighs. _'I know I said I'd wait for Kim to call me but I just can't wait anymore'_ Ron thinks as he picks up the phone and dials in her number.

"Hey it's Kim. I can't get to the phone right now, but leave a message and I'll call you back! Bye! *beep*

"Uh hey Kim" Ron says into the phone "I just wanted to talk to you and see if everything's alright. It seems like forever since I've talked to you. So uh, yeah. Call me when you get this message bye"

Not a second after he hangs up he gets a call. He gets so over excited he answers without checking the collar ID.

"Kim!" Ron yells into the phone. "Oh. Hey Monique. No I haven't heard from Kim either, you don't think something's wrong do you?" Ron asks as he waits for a response. "Yeah you're probably right. I would be busy too if I just moved into a foreign country. Yeah, ok. Talk to you later. Bye" and Ron hangs up and passes out on his bed.

"I really wish she didn't leave" Ron says as Rufus curls up next to him.

**Back in Japan…**

"God who is calling me at 2:30! Kim says as she reaches for the phone, 'One miss call from Ron'.

"Gah, Ron you need to learn the time zones!" Kim says as she presses 'call'. It went straight to voicemail. "Ugh I'll call him later. I have school tomorrow" Kim says as she passes out.

**Me: I know, I know. It's shorter than the other chapters, but this one is more dedicated to finding out about the letter.**

**Twins and Honey: *Hugs me in a too tight hug* It's ok we still love you **

**Me: Ack, ok guys…too tight *pushes my dorks off***

***Everyone starts laughing***

**Me: Ok so Kim called Ron back because it was early, but would she call him back if she was fully awake? Would she call him back then? **

**Kim: *Stares at feet* I would've called him back**

**Me: *Rolls eyes* Yeah sure. So what do you guys think? What is Kim feeling? Is she overreacting a bit? **

**Kim: I am not overreacting!**

**Me: *Ignores* And what about the note. How do you guys feel about that?**

**Honey: Hurry everybody! The sooner you review the sooner we can have a piece of cake! :D**

**Random Girls: KYAAA HE'S SO CUTE! 3**

**Me: Whoa O.O*hides behind Kyoya* Too preppy. Waaaaaay to preppy.**

**Mori: Don't forget to brush your teeth after you eat that cake…**

**Honey: *Sniffles sadly* *looks down and mumbles* ok…**

**Me: Poor Honey *goes to hug Honey but almost gets killed by rich girls***

**Rich Fan Girls: KYAAA! XD Honey it's ok! We won't let you forget to get you to brush your teeth**

**Me: *Falls in Hikaru and Kaoru's ams***

**Hikaru and Kaoru: Whoa Lovable O.O are you ok **

**Me: *Grumbles while struggling to stand up* damn these rich people**

**Haruhi: *Rolls Eyes* Tell me about it…**


	9. The First Day

**Hiya! Fancy meeting you here! :) Welcome to another exciting chapter of **_**'A Teen Hero Comes to Ouran!' **_**Please check out my other story **_**'Can I Trust You?**__**'**_** featuring Peter Pan and Proud Family, and don't be afraid to review my loverlies! I do **_**NOT**_** own OHSHC, Kim Possible, or any of the characters.**

Kim took in a deep nervous breath as she got closer to her destination.

She had finally called Ron, only because of his obsessive calling.

"KP! Where have you been?" Ron yelled. "I've been trying to call you for like the past three days!" Kim flinched at the urgency in her best friends voice. "I'm sorry! It's just been real hectic here" Kim lied.

Really all she's been doing was learning a little more Japanese which she pretty much mastered, getting her school supplies, going to the store, and finally getting her school uniform. It was a yellow monstrosity that went down to her knees.

"I am not wearing that" Kim said point blankly to her mom. Kim thought her mother would argue but she agreed with her. "It certainly isn't the most appealing dress" Kim's mother mumbled. "I guess we could get you the boys' uniform" Kim wasn't entirely happy with the idea, but come on! It had to be better than her original uniform.

"Oh ok" Ron said hesitantly. "How's Japan? Did you meet anybody?" Kim flashes back to her meeting with a few group of people her first "real" day in Japan. "Um yeah kinda" Kim blushes.

"Really? That's great Kim! Who are they?" Ron asks. "Um, a host club" Kim says laughing. "A host club? What the heck is a host club" Kim collapses on the bed "I have no idea" The two best friends laugh together, but then Kim's mom calls her for dinner.

"I gotta go, Ron. Dinner time" Kim says. "Dinner? It's like 8 AM!" Ron says. "Time zones, Ron?" Kim explains "When it's 8 AM there, it's 6 PM over here" You can hear Ron face palm himself so it was like 3 AM that one time I called you. Sorry KP" Ron apologizes. "It's alright" There was an awkward silence between the two "Well… bye" Kim finally says. "Yeah. Bye"

And now it was the first day of school. Kim tugged at her uniform and took another deep breath and walked through the doors. Kim went to orientation for herself so she knew the school was huge, but that was with her mom and the principal. But being alone made it seem like…another universe.

"Uh…" Kim looks at her schedule. 'AP Chemistry #3 in Building 2' "There's more than one building?" Kim mumbles to herself. "Even the gym was connected at my old school!" Kim groans.

"Hey" a deep voice comes from behind her. It was Mori-Senpai. Kim blushed "H-Hey" Kim says. "Are you lost?" he asks.

"Before I even came in the school" Kim said jokingly. Mori smiled and grabs her hand lightly "Come on. I'll show you. Oh and by the way, I like the outfit." Kim blushed "It's just another uniform like everyone else" Mori smiles again

"Yeah but do you see any other girl here wearing a boys uniform?" Mori asks. Kim thought of Haruhi, but doesn't say anything. 'Maybe no one knows Haruhi's really a girl' Kim thinks.

It was quiet between the two of them as Kim stared awestruck at the school. "Whoa" Kim whispers "This place really is huge" and Mori chuckles. Another moment of silence passes between the two of them. 'Ok it's too quiet between us' Kim thinks.

"So, uh, Senpai? Where's Honey-Senpai?" Kim asks. "He's with the host club being fawned over by a bunch of ladies" Mori smiled as he thought of the "little" kid. "You know you can just call me Mori. You don't have to call me Senpai, right?" He asked. He still hasn't let go of Kim's hand. Kim smiles and nods

"So, Mori, you and Honey seem close. Are you brothers?" Kim asks.

"Cousins actually" Mori says. Soon they're at the Chemistry room. The sign is written in Japanese, which Kim hasn't fully mastered only speaking it. Kim sighs 'Great. I am so going to get lost more than once.' Turning to Mori she says "Thanks Mori" and Mori kind of ruffles her hair "No problem, KP" Mori says "Come find me if you need anything" and with that he walks away.

'KP?' Kim thinks. 'That's what Ron calls me. Wait a second! How'd he know my last name?' "Hey Mori!" Kim calls after him. Mori turns around and stares at her "U-um, I just wanted to say thanks again…and say hi to the others for me" Mori nods and walks away.

All during class Kim couldn't stop thinking about what happened in the hallway.

'Mori didn't let go of my hand the entire way' Kim thinks as she doodles on her notepad. 'And he called me KP. Only Ron calls me that, and how did he know my last name, anyway?' Kim wonders recalling the first time she met the host club 'I don't think I mentioned my last name' Kim thinks "Wait a second!" Kim says as her pencil snaps.

"Ms. Possible?" Mr. Takahashi calls her out. "Is there a problem back there" he asks. "No Sensei" Kim mumbles. The class laughs at her ignorance and Kim goes back to drawing on her notebook.

"Didn't Kyoya call me Ms. Possible? What do I have my own stalkers now?" Kim thinks as she blows hair out of her eyes.

'He must've told Mori-Senpai and the others my name, but, god, what else do they know about me?' Kim decides. 'I'll have to see Kyoya during one of his little Host Club things. God this will be torture' Kim thinks.

Kim had made a solemn vow the first time she met the host club that she would not to be a part of the host club, but here she was going there her first day of school.

'Jesus, so much for a good first day' Kim thinks as the bell rings and she gathers he books. She looks down at her notebook and realizes she has unconsciously written "Mori" all over her notebook. Kim blushes and flips the notebook over.

'God, what is going on with me?' Kim thinks as she rushes off to get lost to her next class.

**Me: Since my last chapter was so short I thought "man I could do better than that" So I decided to upload this chapter.**

**Kim: *Still unconsciously writing Mori***

**Twins: Heeeeey Kim. What's that you got there?**

**Kim: *Blushes* N-nothing! *flips notebook over***

**Twins: *laughs and high fives***

**Me: Jesus you guys are dorks XP**

**Twins: And that is why you love us *smirks***

**Me: This is true. Now I don't know about you but I love the love interest between Mori and Kim. It seems to be obvious that Kim likes Mori. **_***Looks at Kim waiting for her to slap me and tell me to be quiet***_

**Kim: **_***Doesn't hear me because she is deep in thought doodling on another poor, unsuspecting notebook***_

**Me: **_***Chuckles***_**But Mori is just so quiet and straight face it's hard to say what he's feeling.**

**Mori: **_***Shrugs***_**Maybe I just like it that way **_***slight smile***_

**Me: You seem happier though**_** *huge freaky little sister smile* (yes I feel like Mori's little sis) *Pokes Mori* **_**and you are talking more.**

**Mori: **_***Shrugs, ruffles hair, and goes to look after Honey-Senpai (aka my cousin)***_

**Me**_**: *Rolls eyes and trying to fix hair* *Kyoya comes in* **_**and Kyoya **_***again freaky friend smile (Similar to little sis smile, only creepier) *Pokes Kyoya* **_**(I gots a problem with poking today don't I? :P **_***Pokes readers*)**_**you might be getting a little visitor soon.**

**Kyoya: **_***Smirking* **_**yes it appears so… **_***devilish knowing smile***_

**Me: **_***Looking concerned at Kyoya* **_**you do concern me sometimes**

**Kyoya: **_***laughing***_

**Me: :D what about you my loverly readers? What do you think of the KiMori couple? Love it? Hate it? Mixed feeling? And if Mori and Kim do get together will Mori still be a part of the Host Club and have time to watch Honey- Senpai?**

_***Host club looking concerned about Mori***_

**Me: And let's not forget about Ron. It seems things aren't as awkward between the two, but there still seems a little tension between them. What do you guys think**_**? *Takes random black book like Kyoya's and looks at readers with pencil in hand* **_

**Kyoya:**_** *ruffles hair* **_**you are learning so much from me. I must say I am very proud.**

**Me**_**: **__***smiling***_**what can I say? Your randomness has kinda rubbed off on me.**_***Shrugs***_**Ok my pretties, go now! Review!**


	10. Our New Toy

**Hello everyone! :D It's so nice to see everyone**_** *pulls shy boy from the back of the room to front row* **_**Now I can see everyone **_***smirks***_**I do not own OHSHC or Kim Possible…understand! O.O Ok good now that we got that out of the way **_***hair in bun, weird glasses and sits in rocking chair with huge a$$ book***_**Story Time my loverlies!**

'God, this place is as loud as the cafeteria at my old school' Kim thinks irritably as she tries to study.

It's been a few days and Kim has found out there are four, count them, four, libraries and not a single one is appropriate to study in. She also found it is easy to get lost.

After 1st block Kim had 5 more classes and she got lost to every single one of them. She had to explain over and over again why she was late.

Kim sighed heavily and gathered up her books. It was her free period and of course she would have no time to learn up on how to read Japanese.

Kim walks around the school for a while and stops in front of a music room. She really couldn't read it, but she recognized, abandoned and music. 'Maybe this will be a good place to study' Kim opens the door and is blinded by bright light and rose petals

"What the hell?" Kim shouts. The door closes behind her and she tries to open the door 'Locked? What's wrong with this place?' Kim thinks as she frets with the door. "Welcome!" voices greet her from behind.

Kim slowly turns around and sees the host club. "Ah crap. Please open, please open, pleeease open!" Kim says under her breath as she struggles with the door. "Hey look it Kim-Chan!" Honey cheers. 'Chan? Doesn't that mean…baby?'

Kim struggles with the door more. "It seems our little hero has honored us with a visit" Tamaki cheers. "Ah, shit. It's him" Kim whispers.

"Guys stop it! Leave her alone!" Haruhi pushes the guys off of Kim. "Tried to find a quiet place to study?" Haruhi asks. "Uh yeah? But how's you-?" Kim asks. "Made the same mistake, broke a vase, now having to serve as a host" Haruhi explains. Kim breaths to have someone to possibly be friends with.

"Wait? Did you say…hero?" Kim asks. "Yes Ms. Possible. We know all about you're past life or at least have record on it. It is mandatory that we keep records on our guests" Kyoya explains writing in his book. "So you're stalking me now!" Kim yells at Kyoya. Kyoya smirks "I guess you could call it that" Kim and Haruhi rolls their eyes.

"And who said I was your guest! I was just trying to find a place to study, when I seemed to be ambushed out of nowhere" She waited for the host club to answer but they just shrugged their shoulders.

"Damn these rich people" Kim and Haruhi say. They looked shocked at each other but then start laughing "I think we're gonna be great friends" Haruhi says. "Yeah, totally" Kim says still laughing.

Kim and Haruhi stop laughing and look intently at the rest of the host club. "So" Kim says clearing her voice "How much do you all know?" Kim asks. "Pretty much everything and anything in the records" Kyoya says. "The basics of the typical life of Kim Possible"

"Jesus, ignore them Kim. I swear you guys you all are going to scare the only sane friend I have" Haruhi says rolling her eyes.

"What's this? A new friend?" Tamaki says. "Oh crap here we go again" Haruhi says under her breath. "Finally my little Haruhi will have a female companion! After the thing with Renge went down I thought we'd never find my little girl a new friend!"

Both the twins cover their hands over Tamaki's mouth "Boss, what are you doing!" Hikaru hisses in his ear. "Are you trying to give away Haruhi's secret?" Kaoru asks.

"Secret?" Kim looks at Haruhi. "You mean about Haruhi's true gender? I already knew that" Kim explains.

The twins and Tamaki start freaking out as Haruhi face palms "What! How on earth did you figure out Haruhi was a girl!" They screech at her.

Kim covers her ears "You know it never feels good being screamed at. And I can tell Haruhi is a girl, just like I can tell which one of the twins is who. You're Hikaru and you're Kaoru. It's called different personalities" Kim explains as she points to each of the twins.

The twins just stare at her, mouths slightly open. "I mean come on there are more to life than money and looks"

"See! I knew I wasn't the only normal one here" Haruhi smiles at her new friend.

As Tamaki goes to his emo corner and the twins are contemplating what Kim said, the girls talk about everything from how crazy the rich school is, to Ron and Rufus, to Kim's old life, to Haruhi's dad, to deals at the supermarket, and finally to Kim's reading Japanese. "You know I can teach you how to read Japanese" Haruhi says. "Really! That would be a life saver!" Kim laughs.

"You know with Kim here, I'm kind of feeling pushed aside" Kaoru says sounding bored. "Yes I feel the same way so…" Hikaru smirks at his brother "I guess it's time we got to know our new toy" The twins say at the same time.

**Me: Ugh I am so tired DX just let me die! (Or at least sleep for awhile)**

**Twins: I seriously don't get why you stay up till 2 AM.**

**Me: Because it's a bad habit and that is when I get all my work done. But what about you two? Are you seriously going to treat Kim like your new toy?**

**Twins: Of course. Kim is more feminine than Haruhi so we are sure to get a better reaction. **_***Slowly backs Kim into a corner as Haruhi is trying to get them off of her new friend***_

**Haruhi: What the hell guys! Get the heck off of her!**

**Kim: Um…guys…you do know I use to fight crime?**

**Mori: **_***Pulls Kim away from the two idiots**Stands in front of Kim**_*** Guys stop. Kim doesn't like that and if she doesn't kick your butt I will.**

**Kim: **_***Blushing* *whispers***_**uh Mori. You really don't have to…I can handle these guys.**

**Mori: **_***Whispers***_**yeah but where's the fun in that **_***smiles warmly at Kim***_

**Hikaru: Oh come on Mori we were only teasing **_***rolls eyes***_

**Karou: You seem a little feisty today, Mori.**

_**Me: *Does major awesome ninja kick at Twins…which they avoid like tweebs**_*** It's because you two sound as if y'all are going to kidnap Kim and use her for your own nefarious purposes.**

**Twins: Hmm…that's not a bad idea…**

**Mori, Kim, Haruhi, and Me**_**:*under breath***_**…idiots**

**Twins: **_***laughing***_

**Me: **_***rolls eyes***_**I know, they're being even more annoying than usual. Anyways review my darlings **_***glares at Twins and tells them to sit in place and not move***_

**Twins: Whatever Lovable, you know you love us**

**Me: yeah, but y'all are being total dorks **

**Twins: **_***laughs and kisses my cheeks* **_

**Me: **_***Rubs cheeks vigorously to wipe off kisses***_**EW BOY COOTIES! THEY BURN!**

***after serious sanitation ritual***

**Me: So what do you think Mori will do if the twins start harassing Kim?**

**Twins: We're not harassing her!**

**Haruhi and Kim: Uh yeah you are.**

**Me: *Ignoring them completely* and what about Ron? We haven't heard from him in a while? OOOO and what about Dr. Drakken! I think we are about to see a little more drama! :D so review my pretties! Review like your life depends on it! It just might! O.O **_***creepy smile as I hold plastic spoon behind my back***_

_***Host Club looks at me like I'm insane***_

_**Me: ~ What? *eats icecream***_


	11. A Trip to the Market

After school, Kim and Haruhi had made plans to meet up at Haruhi's house so that she could teach Kim how to read Japanese.

"Now see there are different types of writing styles, they're-" Haruhi was explaining.

DING-DONG

Kim looked puzzled at Haruhi "Um, were you expecting someone, because we could always-" "No I wasn't" Haruhi says as she starts towards the door "Maybe it's a package for my-"

"Hello!" the host club greeted Haruhi and Kim. "Kim-Chan! What are you doing here?" Honey-Senpai said as he jumped into Kim's arms. "U-um Haruhi was teaching me how to read Japanese. What are all of _you_ doing here?" Kim asks

The twins looked at each other and nodded devilishly. They walked over to Kim and put their hands on each of Kim's shoulders. "We'll we were going to visit your house, but we didn't have your address." They said.

Kim frowned at the both of them. "You mean with all the stalking, you couldn't find my adress" She said looking at Kyoya.

Kyoya shrugged. "The highly confidential information is kept secret amongst the teachers" Kyoya explained. Tamaki looked like he was about to pass out as Kyoya passed on the information. "Mommy's using big words again" Tamaki cried.

"Anyway" the twins rolled their eyes. "So we decided we would visit Haruhi, but with you here we can have so much more fun" The twins brushed their finger tips over her cheek, whispering in her ear.

Mori looked like he was about to break their neck. He opened his mouth to say something but Tamaki beat him to it. "Karou! Hikaru! What do you think you two are doing?" They completely ignored him.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm not fun enough for you?" Haruhi says glaring at the twins "So sorry, I guess you will all have to leave" Haruhi says opening the door.

"Oh please Haru-chan. I am soooo hungry, can you please make us something to eat? Pleeease?" Honey- Senpai asked. Haruhi hated to say no to Honey-Senpai. He was just like a little kid. "I'd have to go to the market" Haruhi mumbles.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Tamaki says before Haruhi could say anything else. "Yeah totally, let's go!" The twins say as they drag Kim out the door. "What the heck! You guys! I can walk" Kim says as she tries to push the twins off of her.

Mori was right behind them following the rest of the host club. "Gosh, this is going to be a long day" Haruhi said under her breath.

**Earlier Back in Middleton:**

'_Beep-ba-be-beep'_

Ron drowsily woke up._ 'God it is midnight. Who the heck is calling me' _Ron thinks and Rufus wakes up irritated and rubs his eyes. "Wade? What the heck man, I was getting some shut eye"

"I know man, I'm sorry, but it's Drakken! I've recently tracked him and the signal could go out any minute!" Wade says hurriedly.

Ron groans and gets up. As he is changing "Ok Wade where did you track them?"

Next thing Ron knew he was on a Jet towards Japan. "I'm coming KP" Ron whispers looking out the window "I'm coming"

**At the Commoner's Market:**

"Man those were some great deals!" Kim cheers smiling at the rest of them as they were walking out. "Yeah I know right!" Haruhi said laughing with Kim. The twins were forced into the back, as far away from Kim as possible.

"Jesus, we were only kidding" Karou mumbled. "Yeah, we weren't going to do anything" as the twins were grumbling the rest of the host club was laughing loudly up front. Since they were all laughing they couldn't hear the helicopter.

"Hey guys!" the twins yell. Everyone turns toward the awestruck twins "Look!" they say pointing up to the skies. Kim looks up and her stomach drops.

"It's a commoners helicopter" Tamaki cheered. "All we have are jets. Most fascinating." Kim's fear had pretty much tooned him and everyone out.

"Oh god. Guys run!" Kim yells. Everyone looks at Kim weirdly. "Why, Kim?" Haruhi asks. Kim felt like she ws gonna puke. "Don't ask just-"

Kim was yelling as green fireball was cutting her off from the rest of the club. "Kim!" someone yelled. "Mori?" Kim croaks.

People were running on all sides of her and her head hurt. Kim reaches up to her head and pulls her hand back down. _'Blood. Gross' _

Kim get's up and see's a green woman with glowing green hands. "Shego! What! The! Fuck?" Kim yells. "What you're not pleased to see me?" Shego asks acting offended, but then smirks.

"Good" She says as she gets closer. "We tried to go to your house first, but we couldn't find you" Shego whispers making Kim's legs feel like jello. "You're family should be knocked out in the living room" Kim didn't want to hear another word.

"Shut up! Shut up you lying bitch!" Kim said with tears in her eyes. She connected her foot to Shego's jaw, and Shego went flying.

Suddenly ninja monkeys were on both sides of her, and DNAmy was riding a huge stuffed bunny. A vicious, terrifying, stuffed bunny.

"Kim!" Mori and Honey yelled. Tamaki, Haruhi, Kyoya, and the twins looked completely shocked. Kyoya even dropped his black book.

Kim groaned like this was just an everyday nuisance. "Ninja. Monkeys. Why does it always have to be ninja monkeys?"

Mori and Honey were on both sides of Kim. "Kim! Get out of here!" Mori yelled. Kim stared at Mori "No! You think I'm going to leave you to here?" Monkeys started attacking the three of them.

"I don't care!" Mori says worrieness in his eyes. "You are hurt Kim! Please... I can't lose you" Mori whispered the last part. Kim wasn't even sure she heard him. She couldn't think of anything else when a foot connected with her jaw. "That's what you get, bitch!" she heard Shego say.

Mori and Honey were taking out the monkeys and Kim was attacked by Shego. "I'm gonna make you wish you were never born you little brat!" Shego yelled. Kim smirked "Too late. Being this close to your face already making me wish that. Try a breath mint next time." Kim and Shego went into hand locked combat as Mori and Honey were fighting Monkey Fist.

Soon Kim heard jet rockets. _'More of them!'_ Kim thought and looked at Shego's face but she looked shocked too.

"KP! I'm coming!' Kim heard someone from the jet. "Ron!" Kim beams. "Oh great" Shego rolls her eyes "The sidekick" Ron nodded at the pilot and jumped out of the jet almost perfectly. He never did that, at least not without messing up.

The jet turned around and started attacking the giant animal and DNAmy. Kim was so awestruck she didn't see Shego's fist come out of nowhere. It hit Kim and she fell to the ground- hard.

"Should've killed you off at the mattress factory" Shego yells then she looked up at her jet with Drakken in it. "Nevermind. You don't have much longer, our plan is almost complete" Shego smirks and then she was gone. "Kim!" People were suddenly all around her. Her head drobbed. She wanted silence. She needed space. She struggled to get away.

"Kim please...stay calm. I will never hurt you" She saw Mori pick her up carefully, and she calmed down curling into his arms.

"Hey! Who are you? Back off!" "Haruhi call the paramedics" "Kim, talk to me" "I'm her best friend! Who the fuck are you?" "I'm her…friend"

Kim couldn't focus. Faces had swirled together. Voices became distant. Eventually all she could see was a gray slit. Blackness was closing in.

"Mori? Honey? Ron?" Kim said. Everyone just looked at Kim "Thanks" she smiled and closed her eyes. Sirens were coming in from the distance and she heard people calling her name from all over and then…nothing. Everything had gone black.

**Me: O.O Wow**

**Mori & Ron: God is she going to be alright! **_***stops talking and glares at each other***_

**Me: Both of you stop fighting! She's gonna be fine. And the rest of y'all back off! Let her breath.**

**Kim: **_***groans from pain***_

**Twins and Haruhi: Kim! We're right here **

**Ron: **_***on the verge of tears***_

**Mori: **_***Looks seriously pained***_

**Rufus: **_***Sleeping next to Kim***_

**Me: **_***Looks at readers* **_**Ok well guys as you can see we're kind of busy here.**

_***Everyone all in shock...even the doctors***_

**Kyoya: from her files, you'd never think she'd ever end up in her… **

**Tamaki: God, I hope she's ok…**

**Haruhi: **_***Crying slightly***_

**Tamaki and Kyoya: **_***comforting Haruhi***_

**Me: So uh, yeah. Review. If you do maybe Kim will wake up**_**. *Looks at Kim* **_**Have a heart, people stop reading this and review!**


	12. Visiting Hour

~Kim's POV~

'Where am I?" I think 'Why does my head hurt so badly?' I try to move but it's like my legs and arms are sealed right next to my body. My eyes feel open but I can't see anything. The light is too bright. The noises are too loud. I start to panic. The sounds get louder.

'Wait?' I think. Those aren't noises. Those are voices .The machine that was beeping loudly slowed down as I calmed down. I can finally see; the light has dimmed down. The walls, as well as the sheets, curtains, floors and ceilings, are white.

'Wow…that's boring' Kim thinks. 'Am…am I in a hospital?' I try to get up but someone, no two some ones, nudge me back on the bed. I look to both my sides and try to smile, but it feels weird on my face.

"Hey guys" I croak. Was that my voice? It didn't sound like it. "Hey Kim" Hikaru says with tears in his eyes. "Do you remember what happened?" Karou asks. Kim thinks for a second. "Omigod!" Kim yells. Tamaki, Haruhi, and Honey all jump.

"What is it KP?" Mori asks as Ron glares at him. "Who said you could call her KP? Only I call her KP!" Ron starts yelling. "Ron. Chill out" Monique said. She kneels by my bed. "What were you going to say, Kim" I looked at Ron.

'What's going on with him?' I thought as I looked at Monique again. "U-uh, I just, can't believe I let them get away twice" I said blushing, ashamed that I did. I heard a chuckle from the other side of the room towards Ron. 'Was he laughing?' "I-I'm sorry KP. It's just-"Ron starts.

"Just what? Kim's in the hospital and your laughing at her?" Tamaki starts freaking out. "No it's not that, it's just" Ron says struggling for breath "KP you wake up in a hospital with a possible concussion, and all you care about is that Drakken and them got away" Ron is laughing and Rufus joins in too.

"Guys! It's not funny!" Monique says but eventually she starts laughing, and I can't help it, I start laughing too. The whole room is staring at the four of us like we're insane, but you hear a small chuckle near the group.

"Yeah I guess it is kinda funny" Mori says slightly smiling. That was the first time I, or probably anyone, heard Mori laughs. It was kinda cute. He smiled towards me, and I blushed smiling back.

~Ron's POV~

'What the heck is going on between those two?' I think glaring at Mori. 'He's obviously nothing more than a player in a silent disguise. Heck they all are!' I think grudgingly.

As the Host Club, Monique, Rufus, and I were waiting for Kim to wake up earlier, we all got to know one another. I tried to call Kim's parents but they weren't answering their phone, while we got to know each other.

"We'll that's weird" I mumble turning back to the host club. Each of them introduced themselves and called them a host club.

'This is the host club?' I thought confused 'God, KP, why would you friend these people? The only normal one seems like Haruhi, because he seemed like Kim.'

The one who irritated Ron the most was Mori, with a close second from Kyoya. Kyoya was cold-hearted and only cared about himself and what he got in return.

Honey-Senpai was like a 5-year-old child, but was really a 17-year old teenager. The twins were always picking on him and Haruhi, but for some reason, Monique has grown fond of them, just as the twins have to her. Lastly was Mori.

God there was something about him that I just absolutely despised. He was too quiet. Too mysterious. All this came off to me as dangerous. 'Heck I was surprised that he laughed with me' I thought. It was obvious to me that Mori liked Kim and that just made me angry.

'If he hurts her I swear to, God.' I think grinding my teeth together. When Kim blushed at Mori for smiling at her, I felt betrayed. It was a small feeling but it was noticed.

'I'm just being over-protective. That's all' I think. 'It's just that Mori seems, what's the word? Attached. Yeah attached…to Honey. If both Kim and Honey were in trouble, who would he save?

He can't protect her' Ron confirms, but then a thought crossed him. 'How can I expect to protect Kim…if I'm another continent away?'

Ron was in the midst of his thoughts when he heard the monitor tracking Kim's heartbeat speed up. "Kim?" He heard one of the twins say. "Kim! What's wrong?" Kim had tears streaming down her face. Mori put an arm around her, and as much as it killed me…I had to find out what was wrong.

I come up to Kim who was starting to breath too fast. If she doesn't slow down, she might hyperventilate. I put my hands on her shoulders, and when I look into her eyes I see panic, but when she was looking at me I saw…a sense of comfort.

"KP, what's wrong? You can tell me." I say. Tears stream down her cheeks and I want to wipe them away but Mori beats me to it.

'God this guy is seriously pissing me off' and as much as I want to beat the living daylights out of him, I force my eyes to stay connected to Kim's.

Kim takes a deep breath and only breaths out a sob but I can hear her force out the pained words. "M-my p-p-parents! M-my brothers!" She mutters. 'Oh god…' I think. 'What have they done?'

**Me: God! *face palm* I almost forgot about her family!**

**Ron: What! What happened to her family? *freaking out***

**Me: *Shrugs* Guess we'll have to keep reading…**

**Ron: *Grabs me by my shoulders* don't play with me woman! Tell me what happened.**

**Me: *Stares at Ron blankly* First: Get your hands off me; I can kick your ass easily. Second: The twins, Kyoya, Mori, a savaged chipmunk and Honey are right behind you also ready to kick your ass. Third: Don't call me woman again, or you'll become one yourself. *Death glare***

**Ron: *Backs off nearly pissing himself***

**Me: *back to nearly unusually happy mood* Now to Ron's predicament. Isn't that a very interesting question? **_***starts stroking chin in very gown up manner**_*** We all know Kim is a big girl and can take care of herself.**

**Kim: **_***Proud Smile***_

**Me: But then again she is currently in the hospital**

**Kim: **_***Punches me in my arm***_

**Me: Ow! And apparently getting better **_***glares at Kim who has formed an innocent smile***_**Anyway… Ron has pulled up an interesting point. Now its obvious Honey can kick some serious ass…but Ron doesn't know that.**

**Honey: **_***Adorable Kid smile***_

**Me: Ron, however, does know Honey and Mori are **_**super**_** close****, and Ron feels because of that attachment Mori cannot protect Kim and doesn't trust him too. The only person Ron can trust to protect his Kim is…him. But then he realizes he can't do that if he's in America…and Kim's in Japan.**

**Ron: **_***Sulks* **_**don't remind me…damn rich school.**

**Kim and Haruhi: Tell me about it…**

**Me: **_***Nods in agreement* **_**Tragic, yes indeed. Ok guys, it is 10:00 and since my gym teacher (Hey Coach Getkin! Shout Out!) Felt like today should be like hell in gym…I am going to pass out ;) Never eat the yellow snow, my dear children. Review soon. Been working really hard on this story :)**

**Monique, Rufus, Haruhi, and the twins: Check out the other stories by LD too! Not as great without us of course, but still ;)**


	13. Meet the Family!

**I am in freaking Eufaula and the is no flippin 24 hour Wal-Mart! :( for all of you who care about my personal life, my dad got a promotion and thus here we are. **

**Well anyways we get deeper and deeper into the story. It seemed like just yesterday, we were flying Kim out of the country wasn't it? Tell me…if someone told you to stop reading this, would you argue? Or just obey and close out right now. In fact, I'll give you 10 seconds to close out right now. 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…**

**Well seeing as you are still here, I'm glad I've got you hooked. :D I do not own OHSHC or Kim Possible, now carry on.**

'God what did they do!' Ron thought running as fast as he could next to Monique to Kim's house. He tried to get more information from Kim passed out before Ron could. They were all forced out into the waiting room.

_***30 minutes earlier***_

Tears stream down her cheeks and Mori wipes them away, which Ron was about to slap him for.

Kim takes a deep breath but only breaths out a sob. But I can hear her force out the pained words with every ounce of strength she had. "M-my p-p-parents and m-my brothers! They're in trouble!" She mutters.

Ron was in shock and didn't know what to say. "K-Kim what are you saying? How are they in trouble?"

Kim breathed out the words like she was trying to choke out a knife. "Shego…living room…need help!" Kim says just moments before she passed out.

"S-sir" a nurse says to Ron. "You all need to get out now. You are stressing out the patient" Ron storms out of the room with the host club. He was so confused; he didn't know what to do.

"What did she say Ron-Chan?" Honey asked. Ron looked at everyone dreading the fact that he has to repeat the news. He clears his throat and begins to explain. "T-there's something wrong with Kim's parents" Ron says blankly. "She didn't tell me much, but I know it has to do with Shego and-"

"Who's Shego?" One of the twins asked. "It's that mean but sexy green lady" the other said. Ron shuddered. "Please don't refer to her as sexy" Ron glared at the twins. "Ever again"

Ron took another deep breath. "It has to do with Shego, and Kim said something about her living room. That has to be where they're at." Ron confirms.

Tamaki, who has finally gotten out of his shock, had somehow taken control. "OK team!" Tamaki cheered. 'Team?' Ron thought. "We are about to execute Plan Get Help to Kim's Parents! First, we need someone to stay with Kim and watch over her. Who's it gonna be?" Tamaki asks.

"I will" Ron and Mori said at the same time. Mori and Ron glared at each other. "Kim is my friend" Ron said sternly. "You're not the only one" Mori says back.

Honey looked worriedly between the two. He wanted to stay with Takashi **(Me: Thats Mori my dear children. Mori)**, but for some reason he felt his cousin needed to stay here alone. No matter what the outcome.

"U-uh Ron-Chan" he asks. The blonde looks at the young senior expectantly. "We've only been at Kim-Chan's house one time. We accidently bumped into her when she was moving boxes into her house. She looked like she had just woken up and she was wearing some really cute pajamas and Tamaki wasn't watching wear he was going and…"

"Honey, I don't mean to interrupt but we're kinda in a hurry" Monique says. "Oh right! Well that point being is we're not really sure where her house is."

Ron is mad, that he has to leave but he does know where Kim's house is. "Fine" he grumbles. "Ok excellent!" Tamaki cheers. "Honey are you staying with Mori?" Honey smiles. "Nope. I'll go with you guys" Everyone stares shocked at Honey and that shock is turned toward Mori.

Ron smirks at Mori, expecting him to go with Honey, but the shock only escalates as Mori just nods and says "Ok…"

"Actually, can I stay?" Monique asks. "Why?" Tamaki and Mori ask. Monique lifts her chin defiantly. "Can't I stay here and support my best friend, _without_ having my motives questioned?" She asks challengingly. Ron smirks. He knows it's just because she hates running, but he wasn't about to throw her under the bus.

"U-um ok then" Tamaki mumbles. "Mori and Monique than. You two stay here and contact us if there is any news on Kim" Tamaki looked at the worried faces. "Let's go see what's going on" he says ruefully.

And so they all ran towards whatever was waiting for them in Kim's living room. It took them about 45 munutes from the hospital, but finally Ron could see Kim's house a few feet ahead.

"I remember this place" One of the twins smirk. "It's the commoners' neighborhood! Oh so cute!" The twins cheer. "Guys!" Ron hisses. "Not the time!"

When they arrived at her house they were all out of breath. "You know" Kyoya said breathing heavily. "We could've just called a limo" Tamaki nearly passed out on the porch. "Now you remind us" he says.

Ron tries to open the door. "It's locked" He says as he starts pounding on the door. "Mr. and Mrs. Possible! Are you in there? Can you hear me?" He started freaking out when there was no answer. "That's it I'm breaking down the door" he says backing up.

"Uh, Ron you really don't-"Kaoru started to say. "No. Kim's parents are in there and right now they're in trouble." He backed up and ran to the door, but it opened before he could connect with it.

Both the twins were standing over Ron. "You really didn't have to do that" Kaoru says. "Yeah, we found an open window" Hikaru says kinda smirking. Ron groans and mentally smacks himself.

When they got into the house, minus Ron's minor concussion, they ran to the living room. The scene was gruesome…just cruel. There was Mr. and Mrs. Possible right there knocked out on the floor. The carpet, which was usually a regularly beige, was now a deep dark red. Almost black in fact. Besides the obvious Ron noticed something, or more correct some_one_ was missing.

'Oh no' Ron thinks. 'Where are the twins? Where are Jim and Tim?' Before anyone has time to react, Ron runs to the twin's room. He had been here only one time with Monique about two weeks after Kim moved in, so he knew where everything was.

When they got to the room it was a mess. There were books scattered everywhere. The desk was broken in half and slightly singed, and there was a small trail of blood leading to the closet.

"Omigod" Tamaki said following Ron closely. "Ron look" he said pointing to the trail. Ron went over to the closet and opened the door. There, huddling in the corner of the small crowded closet, were the two scared boys holding some kind of ray gun.

"R-Ron?" One of them asked. "Ron!" They both jumped up and almost tackled him.

"It's ok guys. It is going to be ok" Ron said giving the boys a hug. He always felt like the twins were his little brothers. "But we need to get your parents some help" The boys looked at him in understanding and got off of him.

"Ok, Kyoya call an ambulance we need to get them some help. Who knows some medical training?" The entire host club raised their hands.

"Ok Tamaki, Honey, and Kyoya you guys go take care of Kim's parents. Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru I want you to stay with Jim and Tim and help them with any wounds" Ron looked at the two young twins. "Are you gonna be ok, if I go with these guys to check out your parents?"

They reluctantly nodded. Ron could tell they were terrified, but they would never admit. They were strong just like their sister…who was now currently in the hospital. 'God I hope she's ok' Ron thinks as he goes to help.

Meanwhile at the hospital, things weren't going as smoothly as you think.

**Me: Ooo cliffhanger :D**

**Tamaki: *Puppy dog eyes* you know I hate it when you leave us hanging, like that Love.**

**Twins: *Ba boom tss***

**Me: *Rolls eyes* Chill. Another chapter will be up next week, but…**

**Ron, Tamaki, and Twins: NEXT WEEK! *faints***

**Me: *Rolls eyes* *mumbles* Drama queens… Anyway I'm not finished speaking. I have classes, drama club, book club, and not to mention debate club. I can only write this in my free time, so I have to have a week time span…and y'all have zoned out 'cuz I've spoken so many words haven't you?**

**Honey: *Ignoring me* Cake! XD**

**Tamaki: *Emo Corner for ignoring his puppy dog eyes***

**Tweebs: *passed out from boredom***

**Me: Jerks…anyway guys! Never give up on your childhood! Even if you're in your early 20s! :D Love ya, and make sure your send a review or two my way ;)**


	14. Fading

***Does bootalicious dance* Hi guys! I am having a most wonderful week and I hope you loverlies are as well! :D…well there are a few douches but you'll probably hear me rant about it later :D Anyways! Have y'all ever wondered if we just stopped admitting we didn't own the shows we write about here? /: Well, I don't want to be kicked off anytime soon. I do not own Kim Possible or OHSHC. Enjoy.**

_**~Kim's POV~**_

'_Mom! Dad!' I think as I run up to them to wrap them in a hug. I couldn't remember what was happening, where I was, or why I was here, but it didn't matter. There were noises earlier- loud noises- but they had soon faded out into nothing. I was getting closer to my parents, only a few feet from them, but they stopped me._

'_Kim, no you can't come any closer' Mom had said. 'Wha-? Why?' I asked hurt and confused. Did they not want me anymore? Did they…hate me? _

"_We don't hate you Kimmie" Dad said. I was kinda scared because I didn't say that out loud, but it still didn't matter. I looked at them with shock, betrayal and tears in my eyes. "If you don't hate me, than why do you now want to come near me?" I screamed. "Kim" my mom said. "Kim, listen. I need you to look down" _

_I didn't get it. 'What does that have to do with anything?' I thought. Despite my confusion I looked down and almost had a heart attack right there. I was floating in mid air! I felt like I was losing my footing and if I had eaten anything today, I probably would've puked it at what I was gaping at._

_I saw me in the hospital. I was having some kind of fit. "Mom…dad? Wh-what's going on? I- I don't understand. Where are we? Where are the twins? Where are my brothers?" _

_They looked at me with much pain in their eyes. "Kim I know you are scared and probably have a ton of questions" My mom started. "But you need to go back" she said pointing to the scene. I looked down and saw that five doctors and three nurses had to hold me down. It looked like I was in a lot of pain, and I hated the stab of fear that came with watching me._

_A doctor pulled out those paddle things and rubbed them together. I saw Mori trying to fight his way in, but he looked like one of my brothers could flick him down. He was pail and looked as sick as I felt. They shocked me with those paddle things. I faded for a millisecond and I got closer to the fight as if I were being dragged along. _

_I looked at my parents and the same thing was happening to them. "Mom…Dad…" I said. They looked at me with expecting eyes. "I'm scared" I admitted. "We know sweetheart, but we will always be here for you" I nodded. _

_We got even further apart. I wasn't ready to go! I wanted to hug my parents! I wanted them both to hold me as I cried into their shoulders but apparently faith wasn't having any of that. The shocks were hurting now and I felt myself fade away._

"_Mom! Dad! I'm sorry for being mad at both of you" I looked at them for a moment longer. "I love you" They nodded. "We know baby. We love you so much and we are so proud" they said. And with that, we both faded into opposite directions._

"-coming through! Kim? Kim, can you hear me? Do we need another sterilized shock? Kim, nod your head if you can hear me!" I groggily nodded my head which felt like a hundred pounds.

"Let me go! I need to see her!" I looked to my side and saw Mori. He was angry, but when he saw me his face soften. My heart rate had gone down and I think the doctors were finally backing off. Only one nurse was at the door, but she looked like she wanted to be anywhere else.

Mori came up to me and I blushed. "Hey" He said giving me a quick smile. "Hey" I whispered. I wanted to talk to Mori. I wanted to give him a hug, but my mind was on my parents.

'What had happened?' I thought to myself. "Why had I just seen my parents? And where were my brothers?' I thought some more and my heart shot up into my throat.

'W-was I… dying? If I was then my brothers are safe' I relaxed for only a millisecond 'But I saw my parents! They were dying too! What if…no' I thought.

When the doctors brought me back to life I was fading and being pulled closer to my body. The same thing happened to them although I couldn't see what they were being pulled to.

'They…they had to be safe…like me...' Tears stung my eyes and I tried my hardest to fight them. "Kim?" I was reminded Mori was there and that made me fight my tear even harder, but then he wrapped me in a tight hug. I couldn't help it. The tears came flooding out with no intention to stop.

"Kim." Mori whispered. "I'm here for you. I will not let anyone hurt you ever again" I pulled away and looked into his eyes. "You promise?" I asked hopefully. I hadn't noticed how close we were, or more to the point, how close our faces were.

Before I could move away, Mori had closed the distance between us. 'Omigosh! Calm down, Kim!' But how could I calm down? I was kissing Mori! And it was the greatest feeling in the world! Even greater than my kiss with Josh Mankey and let me tell you, I thought I was going to lose my head with him.

Mori eventually pulled away and I lay on his chest, mentally and physically exhausted. But it was ok. For once in my life I felt safe. If I died right then, I think I would be the happiest girl on the planet.

The nurse gagged and said get a room before leaving, but that was ok too, because I was in the arms of one of the greatest guys I ever met. We sort of laughed at the nurse. Before I slipped out of consciousness, I heard Mori whisper "Yeah KP…I promise"

**Me: HOLY COW GARGALING MONKEY BALLS! *Celebratory dance with 'Celebrate' music* Ceeelebrate good times COME ON! *bootalicious hip swivels***

**Monique: Lovable…please don't do that again…**

**Tweebs: Kim's got a boyfriend! Kim's got a boyfriend!**

**Me: *Joins in on Tweebs merrymaking but I'm singing the Mori version with a mixture of Celebrate* :D**

**Twins: So does this mean we can't use Kim as our toy anymore?**

**Me: Not unless you want to get your ass kicked by me and Mori *huge beaming smile* If Kim and Mori were here I'd tackle them in a huge hug but I sent them out with Ron on some errands.**

**Monique: Speaking of which I wonder how Ron's doing.**

**Me: *shrugs* He's probably in another argument with Mori as we speak.**

**Monique: You know that's not what I meant…**

**Me: *Ignores Monique and goes to singing 'Walking on Sunshine'***

**Kyoya: You are so cute when you sing *recording***

**Me: *Suddenly wants to kick Kyoya's ass but ends up kicking him in the shin* No! I am not talking to you! *goes and sits next to Tamaki***

**Everyone else: What. The. Hell. O.o**

**Tamaki: *Extremely nervous and scared* Uh Lovable? You ok?**

**Me: *Smiles* Just fine, sempai. *hugs***

**Kyoya: *confused and mad* Ok, what the hell is going on? You can barely stand Tamaki, and now you're acting like you two are best friends.**

**Me: *Makes gagging sound* I saw you making out with Kara! DX I AM SCARRED FOR LIFE BECAUSE OF YOU!**

**Kyoya: *glasses turn white blushing and writes in book***

**Host Club: 0.O**

**Me: *Innocent smile* Ok back to the story! *cute giggle* Send a review for the two love birds my dear children! See ya soon! Say bye Tamaki!**

**Tamaki: Oh Lovable has finally accepted me! *Hugs me to where I can't breathe* Bye all of you beautiful children! And my daughter, Love, says bye as well *Now treating me like I'm his daughter***

**Me: -_-…this is going to be a loooooong day**


	15. Here we Go

**Ok guys it's official. Kyoya has officially scarred me for life…. *Hears the 'boo's' and 'what the fucks?' and 'I'll kick his ass for you Lovable!" Thanks guys :) LovestoReadandWrite? Yeah, you can kidnap him again if you want. Anyway I do not own OHSHC or Kim Possible. Later in the chapter we will have a special guess though!**

The medics got to Kim's parents almost immediately, although it felt like ages to the group. "A-are they going to be okay, Ron-Chan?" Honey asked tears in his eyes as he watched the two be taken away into the screeching ambulance.

Ron looked out at the scene while the twins (Kim's younger brothers, not the hosts) stood bravely on each of his side. They looked like they were about to collapse any second. Who could blame them?

They're shipped out of the country, the only place they knew where to live, forced to learn a new language with different cultural traits, and now both their parents and their sister were in the hospital.

"I'm positive" Ron said lying, not allowing anyone to see his emotions.

"Stoppable, comma, Ron?" Ron looked to his side to see a paramedic. "That's me" Ron said wondering how they knew his name. "I just got a call from the hospital" Ron's heart launched into his throat. Could something have happened to Kim while they were gone?

The paramedic looks down at his clipboard. "It's from a…" the paramedic said squinting down at the paper. "Monique?" he said as Ron was about ready to jump out of his skin. "She says your friend Possible, comma, Kim is doing just well, and to call her as soon as possible" he looked up worriedly from his clipboard. "Although I'm still not sure how she got my cell phone number"

Ron let out a sigh of relief and kind of smirked as he thought of a certain 10-year-old genius probably cramped up in his room. "Thanks" Ron said. The paramedic nodded "Ok, if you guys want, there is still some room in the ambulance for a rider" He looks around at the group. "But only one, and you need to decide soon because we need to take off" he clarified.

After he walked away, it was decided unanimously that the twin boys should ride with their parents. Since they were smaller, they could fit along with paramedic guy but it was a tight squeeze. Kyoya soon called for a limo, and they were off to the hospital.

~~Kim's POV~~

I wake up to the whiteness of the hospital again, but I can sense something next to me. A splash of color against the white. I look to my side and blush as I see Mori lightly dosing next to me, his arms wrapped around me protectively. How long had we been here? Had anyone seen us? I want to stay here, but I'm afraid someone will walk in on us.

I start to move lightly when a thought occurs to me. Why do I care if anyone saw us? Mori is single isn't he? I'm sure my parents would accept him: Doesn't talk back, is respectful. Calm. And Ron…

What would Ron think? He hasn't been getting along with Mori, but if I told him how much I liked Mori…God why was this so hard?

I could've gone on about this all day in my mind, when someone walked in. A sassy girl with dark hair, holding a stuffed purple teddy bear. 'Oh no…' I think.

~~Monique's POV~~

"Kim is going to love this teddy bear I got here when she wakes up!" I say to no one. 'If she wakes up…' that small voice in my head. "Shut up Monique!" I criticized myself. A nurse walked by, the one with the bad attitude from earlier, mumbling something that sounded like "Crazy girl…"

I just rolled my eyes. 'Don't hate' I think as I keep walking. I walk up to the room and I hear Kim mumbling to herself and smile. 'Good she's awake' I think. "Hey Kim I…" I freeze at the scene.

Before I could say anything else, Kim put her finger to her lips. I looked and saw Mori asleep and put my hand over my mouth. I calmly walk over to Kim but I make sure to have an insulted look on my face. How could she not tell me they were together! How long have they been together? No wonder Mori wanted to stay alone here.

Kim looks at me with her puppy dog eyes and whispers "Please don't be mad" and I felt my anger melt away. "Of course I'm mad." I whispered. "You didn't tell me about your and Mori's future wedding plans"

I smirk at Kim while she blushes. "I want to be the maid of honor" and with that we hugged…or as best as we could with Mori still holding onto Kim. 'Oh boy' I think as Kim snuggles back into Mori. 'Here we go…'

" **Me: Ok guys! Very special guess! My friend Kara (Kyoya's new girlfriend and one of my close friends) is here today!**

**Kara: *Making out with Kyoya in the corner* *looks at us* what?**

**Me: Okay, THAT was just nasty . *scarred for life….again***

**Tweebs and twins: Agreed.**

**Tamaki: OH LOVABLLLLE! I HAVE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL DRESS FOR YOU TO TRY ON! **

**Me: ….. -_-**

**Honey: *eats cake while watching* Love-Chan seems mad…**

**Mori: Mmmm.**

**Me: …Senpai…I swear if you force me into that, you will be forced into the deepest part of hell I can find…**

**Kara: I think you should try it on! Come on I'll help you! *forces me into dressing room***

**Me: Kara don't! I swear to god I will rip your head off, stick it on a stick, and roast it over the flames of hell with my personal hell dogs!**

**Kara: *Rolls eyes* She's usually not this cranky**

**Me: I AM NOT CRANKY!**

**Twins, Tweebs, and Kyoya: *doubled over in laughing***

**Me: *Comes out in sexy dress* I will kill you and Tamaki, when you least expect it….**

**Kara: *giggling and kisses Kyoya* *Sees me glaring at her* you're not still mad that I'm dating Kyoya are you?**

**Me: No but I am going to kill you for forcing me into this dress…**

**Tamaki: But it looks so cute Lovable!**

**Me: *Shoots daggers from eyes* don't start…**

**Tamaki: *Goes to Emo corner***

**Me: I'm taking this off! I'm out! Next chapter!**

**Twins: *Grabs me and starts dragging me to exit* Oh no you're not. *devilish smile*this is the first time we got you in a dress! We want to show you off!**

**Me: I'm not some new toy you can show off to everyone! Hey let me go! Kara help! No! I don't want to see the world! *Tries to hook onto Mori but is dragged off***

**Kara: *Innocent smile while I scream bloody murder* Well Lovable seems a little busy! I'll lead you off tonight! Thank you, send plenty of reviews, and have a nice night! I know I will! *Looks at Kyoya and winks* ;)**

**Everyone: *facepalm facepalm faceplam***


	16. The Plan and Secrets Slowly Comes Out

**I'm away! I'm back! I'm away! I'm back! Sorry…I got bored, so I started playing in my swivel chair. Please check out my friend's (Kara Sonata) story The Protectors. (Click here for story! ^-^). If I didn't post it in here she would keep blowing up my comments, which is reserved for all you loverly people! Enjoy!**

_~~Shego's POV~~_

"Oh….purple is the new green, huh?" I say as I flip through a fashion magazine. I throw the magazine in the air and shoot it with a fire ball. "Gotta stick with the classics" I say as I lean back into my chair closing my eyes.

"Shego!" I open one eye to see my egotistic, self centered boss glaring at me with his hands on his hips. "Such a drama queen…" I mumble while rolling my eyes. "What was that!" Dr. D shouts. "May I remind you, I am the super villain! You are merely a side kick!" "I wonder who mixed that up…" I say.

Dr. D looked like he was going to say something but I interrupted him. "You interrupted my reading because…?" I say irritated gesturing to the singed magazine. He takes an odd look at the magazine, but turns back to me.

"We are ready for the next part of the plan" He explains. I groan. So far we have busted into a mattress factory to steal some supplies of which I'm still not sure why (since I'm only a side kick) and sent Kim and her parents to the hospital as a distraction, which I will admit, was the most fun I've had in weeks. We would have sent the little twin twerps too, but blasted me with some sort of nerve freezing ray gun. It was completely embarrassing having to be lugged into the plane to fly back here.

"I still don't get this plan, Dr. D…" I say. The doctor (I swear he got his degree or whatever purchased off the internet. No way did he finish school) only smiles at me in a way only a true creep could. "All in good time, Shego" he says as he pulls out a duffle bag. "For now it's time for a new look…"

_~~Kim's POV~~_

Ron had returned with my parents. God I couldn't even recognized them…That's how bad banged up they were! The next time I see Shego I swear…

They put them next to me, and put them in intensive care. I sighed. Mori had gotten up a long time ago, but it was as if Ron knew something had changed while he was gone. I wasn't sure what to expect. As soon as me and Ron we're alone, I was going to tell them. Honest I was!

"Hey Ron?" I call his name. He looks over at me and smiles sweetly. "Yeah, KP? You need something" he asks. I shake my head no. "No, but…I do need to ask you something…or more along the lines of telling you something" I blush.

Wait? Why was I blushing? I dated Josh Mankey before, and never once blushed. I look up and see Ron staring at me intently. I sigh and say "Ron I-"but Ron stops me. "You don't have to say it KP. I know exactly what you're going to say" I look at him in shock. 'Was I that predictable?'

"R-really?" I squeak. He nods smiling at me. "Of course. I always knew KP" I sighed relieved. "So how long have you known Mori and I were dating" I heard Ron choke on his drink. "What! Mori? But…" I saw Ron's face crash. "You thought what Ron?" He put one hand over his mouth but I heard him mumble "Nothing".

I was about to say something when an extremely pissed off looking nurse came in. She had blonde hair that went passed her shoulder and way over done make u as if a monkey had done it. I swear this was the first time I had ever seen her in my life, but somewhere in the back of my mind told me I have met her before. God she looks familiar…pretty much all of her facial descriptions were unfamiliar, but the eyes…

"Ok Ms. Possible, we just need to ask a few questions about your parents" she asked looking at her clipboard. I nodded my head. It felt like a thousand pounds. She beamed a smile at me but it was fake…and too bright.

"Do you know when you're parents got married?" She asked... 'Their anniversary mattered?' I thought but told her anyway. She asked a bunch of other questions, and I could only answer a few. "Well thank you very much, Kimmie" She said with a smirk. That voice…

"Hey wait a minute!" I say jumping out of bed, but she's already out the door. I run out knocking over a tray of medical supplies. I get to the door, but I can't find her anywhere. Ron is right behind me. "Who was that Kim?" He asks looking concerned at me. Any awkwardness that was there earlier had now passed. "Shego…" I grumble.

**Me: *Sticks fist up* Shego! COME AT ME BRO!**

**Shego: *hands go on fire***

**Me: *rolls eyes* bitch please *looks behind me and the whole entire cast of OHSHC and the good guys of Kim Possible are there to back me up***

**Shego: O.o'**

**Me: Yeah that's right back it on out of here and join your friend Bonnie. *at readers* Well what do you think Drakken is planning? How is Ron feeling about Kim and Mori? Send me reviews loverlies!**

**Lovestoreadandwrite: My body bag is back from the cleaners! ^-^**

**Me: *nods slowly with evil smile* most excellent…**


	17. Ron? Where are you?

**I'm back! (0.0)/ If ya didn't see I updated "Unwind: Bri's Story" and I worked very hard to get this chapter up . I'm sorry I disappeared on you guys for a while, but y'know…them leprechauns…. Just a real quick recap, Shego has dressed up, or more like was forced to dress up, as a nurse to get information from Kim about her parents. What's she gonna do with this information? I dunno I guess you'll have to read to find out wontcha? . Anyways! :P Enjoy chapter seventeen of "A Teen Hero comes to Ouran" I do not own Kim Possible or Ouran High school Host Club 3 But screw it I'm writing a fanfiction about both!**

~~Ron's POV~~

I stood next to my best friend as she was practically screaming at the clerk at the front desk. "No! You don't understand! As we speak, a crazy green woman came in dressed as a nurse who is working for my arch nemesis!" Kim yelled. "I need to leave now!"

The clerk raised an eyebrow and I face palmed. 'This isn't getting us anywhere…she knows how insane she sounds right now, right?' he started to walk away from the two with Rufus in his pocket. He couldn't believe how hurt he was when Kim told him she was dating Mori.

'How…how could she date him? She knows how I feel about him! I was so hurt and….and angry….why him? W-why…why not me?'

My eyes widen and I shook my head taking a quick intake of breath. "Where the heck did that come from?!" I was starting to breathe heavily and I couldn't take it. I felt like I was suffocating, so I ran outside.

"I-I'm not in love with K-Kim th-that's just crazy!" but I couldn't help but think 'or is it…'

I walked angrily away from the fighting scene clenching my hair. All the thoughts banging against my head was making me sick. 'I-I love Kim…b-but I can't…c-can I? N-no that's crazy!' I didn't realize I was starting to run until I was far away from the hospital breathing heavily fighting back tears.

Rufus climbed out of my pocket and looked up at me tilting his head confused.

'Dammit I forgot he was in there….' "H-hey buddy" I tried a smile, but he looked at me like he knew the smile I was wearing was fake. "I-I'm fine, c-c'mon lets go get some snacks"

He nodded and I walked us in to the closest store walking to the snack aisle. "Ooookay….we need chips, cookies, candy, snack cakes…." I reached into my pocket and face palmed again. "And of course I forgot my wallet in the hospital room…"

Rufus looked up at me with a sad face and I patted his head. "It's ok buddy it'll take us maybe…fifteen minutes to get there and then we can get snacks"

I smiled and he nodded. I started to walk to the door setting the snacks down, before a set of arms wrapped around my neck from behind gently in a hug. "Kim?" It was my first thought. "KP? What are you doing all the way out here? Why aren't you in the hospital?" I asked full of worry.

She didn't answer and she hugged tighter, and I tilted my head confused. "What the...what happened? Did something happen with Mori?' I felt my anger fuel up and I held her arms comfortingly tryin to calm her. "K-KP...what happened...did something happened with Mori?"

Still no answer...why was she being so quiet? Before I could answer my own question, the arms tightened around my neck to the point of where I couldn't really breathe. "K-KP?" I coughed out trying to struggle away. "W-What are you doing? Y-You're choking me"

I was cut off by a sharp jerk which made me start chocking. "I'm not Kim…" A voice muttered out menacingly.

The woman turned her head, and I saw black hair. When she did I caught a glimpse of her face. "Sh-Shego?!" I coughed out struggling even more. She smirked and held me in place as she dragged me out of the store where a helicopter was waiting for us.

"That's right side kick" she said as she grabbed onto the rope ladder that hung from the helicopter.

"L-let me go!" I tried to scream, but it came out as more as a whisper. I was starting to pass out, I needed air, and I couldn't get away from Shego. She was just way stronger than I was!

She laughed evilly as I slowly loosend my grip on her arms. I slowly stopped struggling as I felt myself being pulled up, feeling light headed and that I was going to black out. I looked down at my pocket where Rufus was looking terrified and I whispered. "Rufus….hurry….run…." He looked at me and nodded hesitantly before he jumped down rolling a bit.

I tried to smile but just as Shego pulled me in and threw me to the floor, I had blacked out. And…and I was scared.

***Kim, Ron, KP's Parents, and the tweebs glare at me***

**Me: =3= *retreats back a little* what..?**

**Them: Why do you keep hurting us!?**

**Me: *jumps* . I –I don't mean to! I mean there needs to be a story!**

**Monique & Haruhi rubs my back gently* **

**M&H: Guys she does have a point…she's had serious writer's block for a long time, and the story needed to keep moving.**

**Me: *nods* Exactly T^T but hey if my reader's still love me, maybe I'll stop hurting people :3**

**Them: Guuuuuuys…. =3=**

**Me: *laughs* Oh and I also wanna know…. KimXMori or KimXRon? ^-^ and any other couple that you would like to see :P ok that's all ^0^ Tank oo all you loverly people :3**


End file.
